glee_the_next_directionfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Simmons
Natalie Simmons is a main character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Natalie was created by Xoxoamyxoxo. In Season One, Natalie begins to come to terms with her sexuality, and informs Sophia about it. In Lesbi-honest, Natalie develops feelings for Leah, and tells her about them. However, Leah is in a relationship with Natalie's enemy, and fellow New Directions member Aidan. Natalie tells Aidan that she will fight for Leah, which he agrees. Biography Her parents divorced when she was 8, and since then she became a more difficult child and teen to deal with. Her older brother Mick was 14 at the time. Over the next four years everything was fine, at school she become more popular and started to make loads of friends, and at home her dad brought home a variety of girlfriends, to Natalie and Micks dismay. However when Mick turned 18 he moved out and out a job in Australia, since that day Natalie's life at home has been nothing but misery. Her dad started using drugs more and more frequently and he was getting angrier and angrier. He often beats her up when she gets home from school, and passes off the bruise as injuries from cheerleader. She never has any friends home she just hangs out at theirs, or her boyfriends homes. Nobody at school knows the danger she is in or how her dad can be and due to Natalie putting up and Bitchy exterior nobody thinks anythings wrong until she joins glee. Season One Marley's New Direction Natalie is first seen when she walks onto the stage for her audition. She sings a rendition of Read All About It. Both Marley and Jake seem impressed by her performance. She is seen being accepted into the New Directions, and watching Marley's performance. At the end of the episode, Natalie sings a solo in Don't Stop Believin'. Should I? Natalie is seen performing DNA, with the other New Directions girls. She is seen throughout the episode appearing in different scenes involving the New Directions. Natalie is present at the auditions for new members, and all the New Directions meetings that take place during the episode. No Contact Natalie sings a solo in A Thousand Miles, and is present during the glee club meetings in the episode. Silent Girl Crush Natalie has a small role in this episode, appearing in New Directions meetings, and at the assembly, where she has a solo in Where Have You Been. Rejection Natalie is present during auditions for new members. She has a solo in Please Don't Say You Love Me. ''Afterwards, she has a conversation with Sophia and Rocky, but the girls leave when an angry Leah storms in. He's Mine Natalie is one of the members who believes that the New Directions have come very far in just a few weeks. She is excited for the assignment, Girls vs. Boys. Natalie has a solo in ''All Night, the song sung by the girls. Natalie and the girls win, making them pumped up for Invitationals. At the big event, Natalie has solos in Brave and Bonfire Heart. Goodbye, Father Natalie is seen confused when Marley walks out of the Choir Room, having told the club the weekly meetings are cancelled. Later, it is revealed that Marley's dad has passed away, saddening Natalie. Along with the rest of the New Directions, she comforts Marley during the difficult times. Idols Natalie, along with Sophia, walks down the hallways. They discuss Leah's performance, and Sophia calls her beautiful, which Natalie agrees with. When Sophia leaves, Natalie begins to talk via voice-over. She reveals that she is a lesbian, but is confused if Sophia was hinting at her being one. Later, fellow Cheerio, Olivia begins to talk to her. She says that she can't believe Natalie is in Glee, but Natalie defends herself, and the club. Natalie sings Irreplaceable as part of the assignment. She tells the club that her idol is Beyonce. All the Way Natalie is seen throughout the episode appearing in Glee club rehearsals and meetings. When Aidan tells the club about Rocky and Leah competing over him, she is shocked. At the end of the episode, she can be seen performing with the New Directions. A Christmas Carol Natalie is seen performing in All I Want for Christmas Is You. After the Glee meeting, Natalie seems upset. Via voice-over she says that she hasn't completed another New Year's resolution - to tell someone about her sexuality. She decides to tell Sophia, who is accepting of her friend. At her house, Natalie performs Silent Night. At the end of the episode, Natalie has a solo Jingle Bells. Seductions Natalie is one of the members that have caught the bug going round. Sophia and Kai go to visit her and tell her to keep practicing. Live to Compete Natalie is seen at Glee meetings, and is happy when Marley reveals the setlist. At Sectionals, Natalie has solos in Acapella and Party in the USA, and sings back-up in the last song. She is very estatic when they win. Player Natalie is seen in Glee club meetings throughout the episode. Natalie has a walk with Sophia, where she spots Kai kissing a girl that isn't Sophia. Lesbi-honest In voice-over, Natalie reveals that she's fallen in love with Leah, leading her to sing I Love Her. She makes a plan to sing a duet with Leah. In Glee club, she asks if it is alright, and the two sing Your Love is My Drug. Later on, Natalie sings a solo in Neon Lights. At the end of the episode, she tells Leah about her feelings. A World of Confusion Natalie walks with Leah down the halls, and Natalie says that she should be open about her feelings. Leah tells Natalie that she's bisexual, but not to tell Aidan, who then interrupts. Leah walks off, and Aidan threatens Natalie. The two sing a duet of Say Something. Songs Solos Season One: Readallaboutit.jpg|Read All About It (Marley's New Direction) Irreplaceable.jpg|Irreplaceable (Idols) Silentnight.jpg|Silent Night (A Christmas Carol) Iloveher.jpg|I Love Her (Lesbi-honest) Sparksfly.jpg|Sparks Fly (Swift) Duets Season One: Yourloveismydrug.jpg|Your Love is My Drug (Leah) (Lesbi-honest) Saysomething.jpg|Say Something (Aidan) (A World of Confusion) Samelove.jpg|Same Love (Santana) (Alumni) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Natalie2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Laurenfinal.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Cheerios